


To Shake The Hand of Freedom

by historical_ramblings



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, This story involves slavery and oppression, fair warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historical_ramblings/pseuds/historical_ramblings
Summary: The United Realms is a seemingly perfect utopia, built on the backs of enslaved constructed beings called warforged. Unknown to most who live there, the warforged are very much alive.A neighboring country known as the Commonwealth harbors most of the warforged who have managed to escape to freedom - most with the help of an organization known as Freedom's Hand. Warforged are free and equal there.The Hand sends one of their best into the Realms to try and stop the enslavement of warforged for good. But she's not alone - with the help of a freed warforged, their mission might actually have a shot at success.(Began as an introduction between two player characters and grew from there. Co-author doesn't have an AO3 account)





	To Shake The Hand of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves depictions of slavery, dehumanization, and oppression. There will eventually be scenes of an explicit nature - so please don't read this if it isn't your cup of tea. Ratings and tags will be updated as content is posted.
> 
> Those who read on, enjoy!

Spectre sat in her quarters in the headquarters of the Freedom’s Hand. The repetitive sound and motion of her daggers against the whetstone was almost meditative as she worked.

Spectre was fairly short at only a few inches taller than five feet. Her long dark hair was pulled into a braid and she wore fairly plain leather armor over her clothes. 

There was a knock on her door. 

She set the knives and whetstone aside as she stood and opened it.

Markus stood on the other side. At a height of well over six feet, Markus was an imposing figure for a human. His sandy blonde hair didn't match the rugged face that came with it. He practically towered over Spectre.

When she opens the door he smiles and says “I was hoping that you were awake and not just sharpening your knives in your sleep.” the older man says with a smirk.

She smirks back and says “I’d save a lot of time if I could do that.” 

Markus laughs. “Well. Maybe your new partner can help you with that.” 

“New partner?” She asks “Who are you pairing me up with this time, Markus?”

He smirks again. “Someone whose penchant for smartassery rivals yours. Come, I'll introduce you.”

She nods. “Sure, anyone who can match wits with me has gotta be good.”

Markus leads her into another room that the Hand uses as a guest room. Inside, looking at the window facing away from them, is a warforged with many elaborate etchings and engravings - like tattoos in the wood and metal skin on his head, arms, and legs. The designs are scrawling and abstract. He wore a purple fur lined leather vest, a belt with satchels and pouches hanging from it, and in the warforged tradition, he wore nothing covering his lower body. 

Markus motions to the warforged. “Spectre, meet Proteus. A graduate of the commonwealth magical Institute. Proteus, this is Spectre. One of my best operatives.”

Proteus turns and smiles at the pair of them. The engravings on Proteus' exposed chest and face were even more elaborate than those on the back. Most notable being that of a HOPE engraved on his forehead where his serial number would have been. “Nice to meet you, Spectre.”

She smiles back. “Good to meet you, Proteus”

Markus spoke next. “I'll let the two of you get more acquainted.” Markus looks at Spectre “Proteus has the specifics on your next mission. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. This is your first mission as the lead, Spectre. So make sure you are prepared.” he touches her shoulder before heading back to the command center.

“So, Proteus. What’s your story?” Spectre asks, smiling. “How’d you end up with the Hand?”

Proteus smiles and sits down on the chair in the corner. He didn't sit with the normal rigidity of warforged. He lounged and relaxed. “You wouldn't believe this. But the Hand saved me.” He gave her a look of mock surprise then a sarcastic smirk. 

“I’m glad to hear that” she said, lounging on the couch against a wall. “Means what we do is working”

Proteus nods “Exactly. I would literally not be her if it didn't. I'm here to pay back the Hand for what they did for me." he smiles and gestures to her, "How long have you been with the Hand? I'm always interested to hear about why bios help us out.”

She smiles “I’ve been with the Hand for years. My mom was part of it, and I used to help. At least as much as a little kid can.”

Proteus loses his smile. “She was? Did something happen to her?” he asks seriously. 

Spectre looks serious as she answers. “She died”

Proteus frowns and rubs his hands together. “Was she killed because of what she did?” 

Spectre closes her eyes momentarily. “She was. About 7 years ago. Some of the Hand didn’t realize they’d been followed by soldiers from the United Realms. She was able to hide me and the warforged but…” she takes a deep breath and stops speaking.

Proteus stands up and faces the window again. “Fucking monsters.” he says angrily. He holds his hands behind his back and clenches them tight enough she could hear the metal and wood creak. “I'm sorry for your loss. It's hard for us to find bios to trust. And whenever one of you that we trust is killed because of us, it makes it that much harder to find new people to help us. Some are harder to replace than others….”

Spectre slumps into the cushions “Thank you for your sympathy. It’s hard to talk about.”

Proteus says quietly. “I can only imagine. I appreciate you sharing. It seems like we have something in common. The Hand is the only real family you and I have ever known.”

“Sounds about right. They’ve basically raised me since I was 11.”

Proteus continues to look out the window. “They helped me adjust after I was set free ten years ago. When I could finally be around bios, they took me around the capital. I saw the library, went inside, and I have been studying for eight years. I have always used reading as a way to escape from the world.”

Before Spectre could reply he turns around and continues speaking. Warforged can't cry, but they can look sad. “Do you know why warforged are so utterly docile when we are rescued?”

“I assume you’re about to tell me” Spectre answers.

He smirks “I hide my feelings with humor too." his serious face returns as he continues "It's because we are told our whole lives that we are nothing but a tool. A tool is only used when it's needed. Otherwise we are punished. The punishments are mild at first. But they escalate quickly.” he gives his head a quick shake. 

After a moment Proteus continues. “Even those of us that find the will to defy our masters do so only when we think they are away. We don't dare be defiant while they are awake. You see because of this it is very hard for us to start an interaction. But we can respond. For example, when a little girl asks you if you are hungry and you tell her you don't eat. Then she comes back with a book.” 

He reaches into his satchel next to the chair and retrieves a copy of the Legends of the Nokian Gods that looked to be weathered.

“She says ‘here, my mom says this is food for your mind.’ Stunned by her words, you don't think to say thank you to her. Because even though you can interact, you don't understand why a bio would do something good for you without expecting something in return.”

Spectre’s face turns from sadness to shock as the memory hits. Her cheeks redden and, not being able to think of much to say, she asks“...It’s you? You...you kept the book?”

A very slight smile crosses his lips as he nods. The sign of an embarrassed warforged. “This book is the reason I went to study magic. So, in a way you helped me become who I am. Spectre is a good name. You were always following your mom around like a shadow...although, I still remember what your mother called you. But I will not repeat it. As a warforged I respect another’s choice to choose their own name. Though it is a good name as well.” 

With him looking at Spectre so long, she again notices the etching that says ‘hope’ on his forehead. Now she can tell that it was made out of his serial numbers. 

Spectre says “I chose Spectre because I didn’t want the Realms to learn my real name.” she smiles “You can use my name if you like, I trust you to be careful with it”

Proteus smiles and says “Then allow me to say thank you for this book, Elizabeth. And thank you for giving me the inspiration to learn magic. It has helped me greatly in helping me feel powerful instead of powerless.”

She speaks quietly for the first time since entering the room. “You’re welcome. I’m glad it helped”

Proteus looks down at her necklace and then back to her face. “I had to make sure it was really you before I told you about our mission.”

She smiles slyly “And that mission is?”

Proteus reaches into his bag and pulls out a necklace that matches Spectres. “Do you know where that necklace you wear came from?” 

She nods. “A little. It used to be my mother’s. The jeweler she bought it from still has a little shop in town as far as I know.”

Proteus smiles “Good. Then he will know where it came from. We need to find the person who made it.”

Spectre's eyebrows raised. “Sounds intriguing, why?”

Proteus loses his smile “He is the man who knows how to overthrow the realms and free the warforged.”

Spectre blinks rapidly a few times. “One person knows how to do that? Well then we need to find him before the Realms do.”

Proteus sighs “That is the problem. The realms know who he is. He's one of twelve people who know how to create warforged.”

Spectre nods. “Then we need to get moving, and fast. They’ll be after him too. The Hand has provisions and transportation but once we leave we’ll be on our own.”

Proteus looks away and says quietly “You misunderstood. This is not a rescue mission. We are going to kidnap him and make him tell us what he knows.” 

Spectre’s look became skeptical “You think he won’t come willingly then? Okay. I admit that plan is definitely not what I normally do.”

Proteus smirked. “Correct. The person you are smuggling will be against his will”

“I don’t like it. But alright.” Spectre said flatly. 

Proteus raises an eyebrow “Oh? Which part? If your reputation is true this would not be your first act of violence.”

“It’s not. And it’s not the violence that concerns me, I’m okay with a little blood.” Spectre sighs. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Let’s just do this quickly.”

Proteus nods. “Please speak freely. You are the leader of the mission. Is there something you have to say about the mission?”

“The only thing I want to say about the mission is that the sooner we start it, the better.” She smirks.

He smirks back. “When was the last time you were deep in realms?”

“It’s been a few weeks. Snuck five warforged onto a smuggling ship last time. Had a good team.”

“I meant more like….. The capital.” he said.

“Where do you think those five were from?” She smirks.

Proteus raises his eyebrows. “That is impressive. now comes the hard part. You know that there is only one way I get into the capital…”

“One legal way. But yes.”

Proteus smirks “fair enough. One way that won't get us murdered in the street.”

“And you’re sure you’re okay with that?” She asks.

Proteus smiles “if it were anyone else. I wouldn't consider it.” 

Spectre raises an eyebrow. “You really trust me that much?”

Proteus smiles “I trust the girl that gave me a book and expected nothing in return. And this conversation has only made me more sure that I can trust you, and only you, with this. Just.. I have one request.”

“Name it.”

Proteus holds his hands behind himself and makes the embarrassed smile again. “I… don't like to be touched. I understand sometimes it will be necessary to the mission. But if we can avoid it until it becomes necessary I would appreciate it greatly.”

The cocky look falls from Spectre’s face. “Of course.”

Proteus smiles “Thank you.”

She nods. “Do you have everything you need for your stay here? For the trip?”

Proteus laughs and nods. “Old habits are hard to break. I am always ready to leave at a moments notice.” he smirks “ It made college hard at times.”

Spectre chuckles, “Well don’t hesitate to ask for anything you need. And you can ask Markus too. If he says no or he’s too busy tell him I’ll kick his ass”

Proteus smiles and nods. “Yes mistress.”

“Getting into character already?” She smirks, trying not to look like she’s gone pale at the words.

He shrugs. “Honestly we both need to get used to it. Where we are going and what we are doing is much different than just be blending into the alleys and crowds.”

“I know” she says “We’re gonna need to look comfortable with what goes on. Thankfully I’m pretty good at lying.”

Proteus smiles “See, we have so much in common”

She laughs. “I suppose we do.”


End file.
